The Sweetest Haloween
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: telat publish fic buat haloween DX    akibat dibully...


Iseng belaka. No Comment! Hanya menyalurkan apa yang terlintas dikepala Shicchi, sorry kalo kurang bloody or ga nakutin, soalnya Shicchi sangat minim tentang bloody ataupun suicide. (_ _"

Sweetest Haloween

Genre : Horror / Tragedy

Rated : M for horror **not** lemon.

_**A Shicchi Fullbuster present:**_

_**Malam ini adalah malam Haloween yang sangat manis…**_

_**Penuh dengan darah…**_

**TAP TAP TAP! **Suara langkah kaki yang sangat nyaring terdengar dengan jelas, berpadu dengan suara deru nafas yang memacu si pemilik agar berlari lebih cepat lagi -tak peduli dengan paru-paru yang minim oksigen, ataupun kaki yang serasa ingin putus.

"Jangan bunuh aku… onegai… maafkan aku…" katanya sesekali sembari kakinya terus berlari. Sementara dibelakangnya seorang lagi sedang tersenyum dengan sebuah pisau cincang ditangannya, sesekali dia memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Mengapa berlari~ ayo 'bermain' denganku~ bukankah kau suka 'bermain' denganku? Hi..hi.." katanya.

Dia tetap berlari. Tubuhnya berguncang. Bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk berteriak. Otaknya tidak mampu berfikir dengan jernih. Dia tetap berlari, dari kematian yang mengejarnya.

"Hhh…hhh…" deru nafas permpuan itu yang kini tengah bersandar dibalik sebuah pohon. Secepat mungkin paru-paru miliknya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Keringat dingin seakan mewakili perasaanya saat ini. Takut. Ya, dia sangat takut. **DEG!** Dan ketakutan itu semakin menjalar ditubuhnya, seiring tubuhnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahunya. Dengan pelan dia menoleh ke belakang dan-

"Trick or treat?" kata orang itu dengan sebuah seringaian.

"KYAAA!" teriakan yang hanya bedurasi delapan detik itu hilang, seirama dengan menancapnya sebuah pisau tepat dijantung wanita itu dengan alunan petir menyambar-nyambar. Dia telah tewas dengan ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau menikmatinya 'kan… Karin?" pelaku tersebut duduk dihadapan jasad Karin, menatap datar bongkahan daging itu. Matanya tertuju pada pisau yang masih menancap dijantung perempuan itu.

Senyumnya merekah, sembari tangannya dengan anggun meraih pegangan pisau itu dan-** KREEEK! **Dengan paksa dia melebarkan luka didada sang korban hingga ter-e_kspose _organ dalam dari tubuh Karin. Perempuan itu terkikik pelan.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau organ dalam manusia itu sangat 'indah', hi..hi…" melepas pisau itu dari tubuh Karin, dia melebarkan luka tadi dengan kedua tangannya tak peduli bau anyir dari liquid merah itu memenuhi indra penciumannya. Dia tetap tertawa, seraya tangannya masuk dari lubang yang dibuatnya di dada jasad itu. Dia mengobrak-abrik organ dalam tersebut.

"Kau itu iblis!" katanya seraya menghancurkan organ dalam tersebut. Tangan satunya mencincang bagian kepala itu sembarangan. Tak peduli dengan darah yang selalu terpercik kewajah dan pakaiannya. "Dan iblis pantas mati!" katanya seraya mencincang kepala itu secara vertikal. "Kau! **(bruk)** Menjijikan! **(bruk) **Murahan! **(bruk),**" kemudian dia terdiam menatap bongkahan daging tak beraturan bentuknya. Dia mulai tersenyum.

"Hihihi… kau sangat cantik… ahahaa…" dia terdiam lagi. Memorinya kembali berputar diotaknya tentang peran Karin dikehidupannya.

_**~~Flasback~~**_

**BRUUUK! Perempuan itu terjatuh kelantai ketika hendak berjalan menuju kursinya. Dia tahu kalau hal itu disengaja. Perempuan itu, Sakura Haruno memandang orang yang sengaja menyandungnya, Karin.**

"**Ups.. maaf~" katanya dengan wajah meremehkan. Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian berdiri hingga sebuah tangan langsung menarik rambutnya kasar. "Mana PR yang kusuruh kerjakan? Udah kelar belum?" tanya Karin.**

**Sakura mengeluh kesakitan, "Su-sudah Karin-san," katanya hingga akhirnya Karin mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh dilantai sekolah. Yang lain hanya menertawakan gadis penyendiri itu.**

"**Kau akan cantik dengan ini," kata salah satu temannya -Tayuya mendekati Sakura dengan sebuah kertas berisi kapur warna yang sudah dihaluskan dan menumpahkannya tepat kerambut Sakura. "J-jangaan!" Sakura mengibaskan kapur dikepalanya, Karin melempar Sakura dengan sebuah penghapus kayu. "SIAPA SURUH DIBERSIHKAN, HAH?" umpatnya.**

"**Berikan PR-kami!" kata Karin, Tayuya mengobrak-abrik tas Sakura dan mengambil beberapa buku disitu.**

**~Istirahat~**

**Sakura sedang duduk dikelas sendirian membersihkan rambutnya hingga Karin dan Tayuya menghampirinya.**

"**Ikut kami." Karin membuka percakapan sambil menarik Sakura menuju… kamar mandi pria.**

"**M-MAU KALIAN!" ucap Sakura ketakutan. Tayuya mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut. **

"**Karin? Tayuya? Kalian mau apa?" tanya Sakura gemetar. Mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil.**

"**Kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu. Tapi mereka." Kata Karin sambil menunjuk belakang Sakura. Berbalik, mata Sakura mendapati tiga orang pria yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.**

"**Ok. Selamat bersenang-senang." Kata Tayuya dan Karin kembali membuka pintu kamar mandi, kemudian menempelkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan "RUSAK".**

"**HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dari luar Karin dan Tayuya tertawa keras begitu mendengar suara Sakura. "Itu hadiah buat manusia tukang mengadu." Katanya.**

_**FLASHBACK off**_

Matanya mengarah ke jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, Kini dia meninggalkan jasad itu sendirian. Menyeringai lebar dia bergumam, "Ini adalah haloween termanis. Hi… hi…"

**The Sweetest Haloween**

**~~~ Shion Kurosaki Pedrosa Lorenzo -buset- ~~~**

Malam ini Haloween. Semua orang di kawasan Konoha Gakure mengenakan pakaian yang mengandung gothic ataupun makhluk yang menakutkan. Dengan sebuah kata 'trick or treat' yang mampu mengantarkanmu menuju **kematianmu.**

Tetapi… taukah kalian? Bahwa sang pyscho sedang berjalan melenggang melewati kalian. Siap membunuh kalian kapan saja.

"Ah, Sakura! Kemana saja?" tanya seseorang menghampiri gadis yang disebut Sakura itu. Sang gadis hanya menatap si pemanggil itu dengan nanar.

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Sakura datar. Sai kali ini menggunakan kostum seorang dracula. Rambut hitam dengan mata onyx memukau, serta jas yang menambah _efferct elegan_ baginya. Tapi kali ini Sai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kostum-mu… cukup bagus." Komentarnya melihat kostum Sakura. Kostum. Bagi mereka yang hanya melihat dengan sebelah mata akan mengatakan hal demikian. Tersenyum singkat, Sakura berkata, "Thanks."

Sakura dengan pakaian SMU bermodel _sailor_ berwarna biru putih. Seperti seragam sekolah mereka. Hanya saja yang menarik perhatian adalah… warna merah yang ada disekitar tangan, baju, dan roknya serta percikan darah lengket disekitar leher jenjangnya.

Kostum 'alami' bukan?

Sakura melihat tiga orang yang dulu 'melecehkan' dirinya dikamar mandi pria. Matanya tertuju kepada minuman bersoda milik mereka bertiga. Kakinya berjalan menuju minuman tersebut kemudian memasukkan sebuah serbuk ke masing-masing minuman.

"Happy Haloween~" seringainya kemudian pergi dari pesta tersebut.

~~~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~

"Hmm… hmm…" perempuan itu bersenandung kecil seraya jarinya menekan tombol di _handphone _miliknya. Sepulang dari pesta haloween disekolahnya membuatnya merasa lelah.

"Tapi kenapa Karin gak datang sih?" gumamnya sendiri. Dia menekan tombol memanggil di sebuah kontak bernama Karin. Namun tidak ada hasil.

"Kemana sih dia?" umpat perempuan itu kesal. Jalanan itu sepi. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara pijakan kakinya di tanah. Sepi. Yang ada hanya suara burung hantu, tapi hal itu tidak digubris olehnya. Yang ada difikirannya sekarang hanya ingin tidur dikasurnya yang hangat.

"Trick or treat…" kata seseorang yang muncul didepannya. Perempuan itu langsung terkejut tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan _handphone _miliknya hingga rusak terbelah.

"KAU! Mengagetkanku saja!" ucapnya. Perempuan itu, Sakura, tidak menghiraukan perkataannya. Dia bahkan berjalan semakin dekat.

"Tayuya…" panggilnya lirih. Perempuan yang dipanggil Tayuya itu tidak menyahut, malah sibuk menyatukan _handphone_ tadi. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Tayuya begitu melihat Sakura memegang sebuah tambang. Sakura tersenyum tajam, ekspressi yang sangat mudah untuk ditebak oleh Tayuya. Ya, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Terlambat." Kata Sakura langsung mengalungkan tambang tersebut dileher Tayuya. "S-sakit! A-apa M-mau… mhu…" katanya menahan sakit. Sakura tertawa hambar. "Hi… hi… ini adalah haloween. Tidak seru kalau tidak ada darah…" katanya. Sakura semakin mengeratkan tautannya di leher Tayuya hingga dia terduduk ditanah itu.

"K-kau.. ti-tidak membunuh…ku…'kan?" tubuh Tayuya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sakura tersenyum sangar. "Tayuya… kemana sikap sombongmu, hah?" tanya Sakura, tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah silet.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah duabelas," ucapnya basa-basi, dan berjongok di depan Tayuya. "tak terasa ternyata dua jam yang lalu aku sudah membunuh Karin." Tambahnya. Mata Tayuya membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Terkejut?" tanya Sakura tersenyum riang. "Tidak menyangka ya, kalau Sakura -perempuan lemah, cupu, dan antisosial mampu membunuh Karin?" ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar. "Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian yang membuatku jadi seperti ini… ini sangat menyenangkan." Katanya, kemudian mengiris pipi Tayuya dengan silet tadi.

"ASTAGA! HENTIKAN! SA-SAKIIT!" teriaknya parau dikarenakan cekikan di leher tadi. Tubuhnya juga begitu lemah untuk melawan. "Ahahahhaha! Happy Haloween, Tayuya~!" katanya. Matanya tertuju pada kuku panjang Tayuya yang diberi kutex berwarna biru.

"Aku suka kukumu, boleh aku ambil?" tanya Sakura memegang tangan Tayuya. Sementara Tayuya menggeleng sekuat-kuatnya begitu melihat Sakura mengarahkan silet itu menuju kukunya. Dia mencongkel kuku tersebut hingga terlepas dari kulitnya.

"ITAAAAAAAAAI! HENTIKAA-AHHN!" rintihnya hingga airmata seketika membanjiri wajahnya. Sakura menyeringai tajam, tangannya sibuk mencomot kuku jari Tayuya. "Wahh, lihat! Darahmu keluar~!" katanya kemudian cekikikan. Tayuya sudah kehabisan suara untuk berteriak.

"Selesai." Katanya seraya mengumpulkan kesepuluh kuku jari Tayuya. "Ewwhh…" lanjutnya ketika melihat ada daging yang menempel di kuku tersebut. "Dasar… gila…" kata Tayuya parau sambil menatapnya tajam. Sakura tersenyum angkuh kemudian mendekat.

"Matamu indah…" ucapnya sambil menarik dagu Tayuya keatas. "Aku suka." Lanjutnya, mata Tayuya membulat sempurna ketika Sakura mengambil sebuah obeng dari sakunya.

"J-jang-AAAAHHHH!" Tayuya berteriak seraya obeng itu menusuk sudut matanya dan mencongkel bola mata itu keluar. Sakura tertawa keras ketika bola mata itu menyembul keluar, tapi masih menyangkut.

"Uhh… uratnya belum diputus." Kata Sakura kemudian menyilet urat yang menempel dibelakang bola mata Tayuya hingga mata itu jatuh menggelinding ditanah. "HENTIKAAANNNHH! OH TUHAN INI SAKIT SEKALI!" katanya sambil memegang matanya yang mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak.

"Sabar yaa.. sebentar lagi kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi kok~" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura kembali memungut obengnya dan mencongkel mata yang sebelahnya lagi.

"TIDAAAAAK! TERKUTUK KAU!" umpatnya sambil memegang matanya. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah sambil tertawa ketika melihat Tayuya berdiri kemudian lari tanpa arah. Sakura memandang sekelilingnya, gelap dan sepi. Namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah gergaji mesin yang berada dibawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ini pasti sangat menarik," katanya kemudian pergi mengambil gergaji tadi. Sesekali matanya mengarah ke Tayuya yang masih jalan tak tentu arah memanggil namanya. "SAKURA! Kemari kau! Akan kubunuh kau! Terkutuk!" cibirnya sambil berjalan tak tentu arah.

Tersenyum senang, dia berkata. "Aku disini." katanya. Tayuya berhenti sejenak dan berlari menuju sumber suara tadi. "KUBUNUH KAU!" katanya. Sakura menyeringai lebar kemudian menghidupkan gerjagi mesin tadi. "Su-suara apa itu?" bentaknya, Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi… selamat tinggal…" ucapnya gantung, "Tayuya." Katanya kemudian melempar gergaji mesin itu menuju bagian tengah tubuh Tayuya.

GRRRRTTT! GRRRTTT!

Darah itu terciprat tepat dibagian rok Sakura. Tubuh itu terpotong menjadi dua, namun bagian bawah perutnya sudah hancur oleh mesin gergaji yang masih hidup yang terus memotong tubuh bagian atas itu.

"Happy Haloween Tayuya~~!" katanya tertawa lebar.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Terdengar sebuah lonceng menandakan tepat jam duabelas malam.

Matanya memandang jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Ahh hanya butuh setengah jam membunuh Tayuya. Lebih lama dari Karin," ucapnya.

Dengan gergaji yang masih hidup yang terus mengikis habis bagian atas bongkahan daging tersebut, Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu.

~~~~The Sweetes Haloween~~~~

"Nee, Sakura-san…" panggil seseorang, Hinata. Sakura yang membaca buku hanya memandang Hinata.

"Kau melihat berita tadi pagi 'kan? Karin dan Tayuya tewas dengan kondisi yang sangat mengerikan." Ucap Hinata antusias. Sakura menggeleng, Hinata semakin merapat ke Sakura. "Dan tiga orang murid dari kelas 2-B, Deidara, Hidan juga Pein meninggal karena keracunan," lanjut Hinata.

"Keracunan?" ulang Sakura diiringi anggukan antusias dari Hinata.

"Polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini. Mengerikan sekali." Komentar Hinata sambil geleng-geleng, "Aku sedih atas mereka. Tapi…" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya hingga Sakura ber 'eh' ria. Hinata tersenyum.

"Akhirnya tidak ada yang menyakiti Sakura-san lagi…" katanya terseyum simpul. Mata Sakura sayu, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Iya…" katanya pelan.

"Bagaimana pesta Haloween tadi malam?" tanya Hinata. Sakura tersenyum ganjil, Hinata menatap Sakura heran. Ada perasaan yang tidak nyaman begitu melihat senyuman itu. Namun hal itu langsung dia tepis jauh-jauh.

"Itu adalah Haloween termanis dalam hidupku."

The Sweetest Haloween / END

Ok~! Silahkan di review~~ maaf kalau lamaaaaaaaaaaaa banget vakum dari FFn T_T

Shicchi Fullbuster, OUT!


End file.
